


Rain, rain go away!

by deliveryformrstank



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, this is trash i’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliveryformrstank/pseuds/deliveryformrstank
Summary: Bruce has a bad day and who’s there to comfort him? Why the god of thunder himself!ThorBruce University AU kinda cute idki’m not good at this sorry it’s t r a s h and short 😳✌️





	Rain, rain go away!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glaucous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaucous/gifts).

> again if ur reading this i’m sorry for how short and bad this is 😳✌️

*ding dong*   
The doorbell to Thor and Bruce’s shared apartment rang out loudly startling Thor out of his daydreaming and forcing him to move from the warmth of their couch.   
‘Who the fuck is waiting outside in the pouring rain?’ mumbled the tall blonde, as he stumbled his way over to the front door.   
Opening the door, Thor revealed a drenched bruce, the scottish weather being unkind as it soaked him to the bone, the scientists usually curly hair straighter than straight and even darker than usual.   
‘Darling, not to be blunt, but what in the name of Odin are you doing’ Thor exclaimed, brows furrowing in concern as he pulled the smaller into a bone-crushing hug.   
‘I’ve had the worst day in the history of bad days,’ The dark-haired man whined, causing the blonde to raise a single brow in amusement and promptly asking for an explanation.   
‘I got 2 hours of sleep because I stayed up to finish that essay, which -in case you were wondering- is only due, next week! I couldn’t find my glasses so i could barely read the equations off of the board and then I missed my bus so I had to walk home in the rain and now i’m pissed wet through.’ he finished with a pout, hair dripping droplets of water down his nose, to which Thor would’ve laughed had it not been for his boyfriend, who was currently shivering in his arms.  
‘Come on then! Let’s get you inside and warm you up, then you’ll feel better!’   
He proceeded to turn up the heating and then grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch to smother his soggy boyfriend with, wrapping him up like a burrito and giggling softly when the former cracked a small smile.   
Just then the kettle decided to ping and tea was poured in a futile effort to warm the shivering.  
‘Thor, love, I know you’re trying to help but I need to get out of these wet clothes before I can try and get warm again,’ said bruce, a soft grin emerging from beneath his pout ‘I think i’ll go and hop in the shower, i’ll be back shortly.’   
Thor blushed at his irrational attempt to help, then smirked and proceeded to call out ‘Maybe i’ll join you, you might need a friend.’   
‘Hurry your pretty little arse up then, i’m fucking freezing!’


End file.
